


5 times we kissed

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: 5 very different times Kimberly & Trini have kissed





	1. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how

Trini doesn’t like to talk not really and she loves to run away, flee when things get too much. Kimberly Hart likes to talk likes to be impulsive, she’s drawn to the yellow ranger in every way, dreams about her, every waking moment consumed by her. Kim has spent months chasing after Trini even now that they are friends, close friends Kim would say and yet Trini still hides from her. The first time Kim felt hurt by Trini was when she found out that she hadn’t come to her when her nightmares were too much, Kim found out instead that Trini had been sleeping in Jason’s bed for comfort. Sure Kim knew that nothing was going on but honestly Kim wanted to be the one to comfort her, she sulked and cried and Trini didn’t even give her a reason for not picking her. Trini sat in front of her and shrugged   
“Billy doesn’t exactly like affection and Zack doesn’t sleep much plus his mom is ill I don’t wanna bother him”   
Kim’s throat felt like it had a hard lump stuck in it  
“Why Jason?” She asked almost bitterly   
“Because he makes me feel safe” is all Trini replied like she had no idea how it made Kim feel.  
Kim couldn’t even bring herself to ask why she didn’t pick her, she just offered Trini her comfort and hoped that one day when her nightmares were too much she’d climb through her window and take warmth and safety in her bed.  
The more she felt Trini push her away the more Kimberly wanted her attention, Kim couldn’t exactly pinpoint why she couldn’t just tell Trini how she felt. The old Kimberly Hart could get anyone she wanted to date her but this Kimberly was intimidated by Trini and God damn she thinks she’s falling for her. Which is why the first time they kissed was an impulse decision of Kimberly’s , not always her finest moments but it was then or probably never.  
They’d had a ranger bonding bonfire session, a nice evening until Zack had decided to tease Trini about getting a girlfriend. Kim and Trini were sat together, Trini’s head in Kim’s lap and Kim was absentmindedly playing with strands of Trini’s hair. Usually Trini closed up towards affection with Kim but they both had been drinking a little and Trini has softened. Trini had immediately got defensive about Zack’s girlfriend jokes and completely shut him down when he teased that Kim and Trini looked cute together and should date. Billy looked awkward and Jason looked like he wanted to punch Zack, Kim laughed it off and suggested that of course they looked cute together.   
Jason drove Billy home offering Trini a ride but she opted to walk to clear her mind, Jason didn’t press her just nodded understandingly. Zack’s home was walking difference and Kim always walked as she lived across the other side of the clearing  
“I’ll walk with you” She stuttered as Trini had already begun to walk.   
Trini didn’t respond but Kim knew that she would probably be rolling her eyes and sighing. Kim found herself almost sprinting to keep up with Trini and really it was embarrassing that she was practically chasing Trini. That feeling came washing over Kim that one she felt in the bathroom that day at school when she cut inches off her hair and before she knew it she was yelling   
“Just talk to me” she shouted  
And finally Trini stopped, she didn’t turn around or say anything for what Kim swears was an eternity   
“Kim I have to get home, hurry up and walk with me or make your own way”.  
Kim was still filled with adrenaline and impulsiveness so didn’t let Trini’s tone or words hurt her she just ran so she could catch up until she met her and stood in front of her.  
“What is wrong with you? Why are you always running from me?” Kim said exasperated  
Trini smirked and honestly Kim didn’t know what that meant   
“You, you always want to talk, to know what’s going on with me and honestly Kim I just like keeping myself to myself sometimes” Trini responded trying not to be rude but she still had a snark to her voice that cut through Kim.  
“Trini I care about you, I want to be close to you, to be there for you, to hold you when you aren’t ok, to make you laugh and smile” Kim trails off because she knew she’d probably said too much.  
Trini looked dumbfounded and closed her eyes a single tear running down her face   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for shutting you out, I just don’t want to get to close to you”.  
Kim honestly had never felt so hurt in her life   
“You think I’m going to hurt you? I care so much about you Trini” Kim said bitterly tears forming in her eyes   
“That’s the problem Kimberly, I care about you too but in a different way” Trini sniffled in response.  
“I think you don’t know how I feel Trini” Kim had said a frustrating bubble of anger growing inside her.  
Trini had looked scared and so small, Kim thought about how Trini must look when she has a nightmare and that breaks Kim’s heart. Kim had pressed her hand against Trini’s cheek, softly stroking it, gently caressing a thumb under Trini’s amazing jawline before touching Trini’s lips with her own. Kim thought maybe she had fucked up but Trini’s lips felt so soft and Trini hadn’t pulled away or slapped her. Trini’s lips had parted to deepen the kiss and it was as if every grievance, every feeling, everything they wanted to tell each other was poured into that kiss. It was passionate but chaste and Kim had felt a tear on her cheek and she wasn’t sure if it was hers or Trini’s, it turned out it had been both of them.  
“I’m sorry” Trini had cried before Kim had held her   
“Don’t be sorry, I’ve got you now if you’ll have me?” Kim had proposed quietly   
“I can’t think of anything else I’d rather have” Trini had leaned into her as they walked through the woods to return to their homes.  
“So are you going to stop running from me now?” Kim had playfully said with a hint of seriousness in her voice  
“I’ll never run from you again” Trini had whispered as she kissed Kim goodnight but just on the cheek as she gripped her hand and walked into her house.  
Kim had felt like she was floating that night as she pulled her covers over herself to sleep and Trini finally felt like she would never need to be the girl who runs away anymore.  
That night Kim felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a warm body close to hers , it was Trini and Kim didn’t need to say anything just let their bodies melt together in content and comfort.  
“You make me feel safe” Trini had whispered   
“I got you” Kim had returned before falling asleep like she was falling asleep for the first time.


	2. Where to miss? To the stars

Honestly Kim remembered the one time she’d had sex before, it wasn’t something she cared to remember or even acknowledge happened. Ty Fleming had been lousy at just about everything and didn’t care how Kim had felt or what she wanted. Kim had wanted it to be different with Trini, she knew she wanted it to be special, they waited a while but honestly Kim was struggling to wait any longer. Sometimes when they kissed Trini would literally make her feel breathless, Kim knew she had these desires in her but nobody had ever made her feel like this. The way Trini gently nibbled at her bottom lip, her neck, almost made her lips bruise - Kim loved every moment of it. Kissing Trini made her feel hazy, free and like she didn’t need to breathe anymore.  
Mostly Trini had been with girls who hadn’t mattered, mattered at the time but always quickly to forget about Trini. Moving around a lot meant that Trini had only ever been close with girls physically but with Kim she wanted all of her, every part of her mesmerised Trini and she knew that when they did have sex she wanted it to be the moment they had both been waiting for.   
Which is why they never planned it, never discussed when or where they would finally indulge but enjoyed each other until they both felt that feeling when you just know it’s right. Trini loves the outdoors, finds peace in its nature, the quiet sounds, the freedom it gives her and she’s more than elated that Kim shares her love of the outside. Kim had suggested it a late night picnic under the stars if anyone else had suggested this Trini would of scoffed at them but it had been Kimberly, her Kimberly that had suggested it. They’d borrowed some lamps from Billy, a checkered picnic blanket from Jason and a tent that belonged to Zack, Kim had brought a small box of donuts and Trini had made them some food. Laying under the stars is cheesy and yet it was everything in that moment, their hands intertwined, bodies close , laughter and warmth between them. Kim had pressed a gentle kiss to Trini’s forehead, Trini’s hands had cupped Kim’s face to kiss her lips, Kim’s hands had moved to Trini’s waist and pulled her closer. Their legs somehow had ended up tangled together, the kiss open mouthed but slow , their chests pressed together breathing so deeply they formed an unconscious rhythmic pattern. The kiss became more wanting more bruising and honestly Kim couldn’t get enough of the way Trini’s lips tasted, the first touch of Trini’s tongue in her mouth forced a sound Kim had never heard herself make. She startled herself but Trini had taken it well and had pulled Kim’s body even closer to her as if there could be no space between them and then suddenly everything became too much. Trini’s smell, their clothes, the touches it was all too much but not enough and Kim wanted so much more.   
Kim found her hands stroking underneath Trini’s sweatshirt so she could feel the smooth skin on her stomach, caressing the definition of Trini’s muscles was too much all together. Kim had found herself almost growling when she tugged at Trini’s sweatshirt and ordered it off, Trini’s golden coloured eyes glowing- Kim knowing her own dark eyes were probably wide at her impulsive moment. This kiss, God this kiss was something else, it was exploration, wanting and the single most erotic moment Kim had ever felt in her life. Trini finally felt like she had mattered, that Kim wanted her for everything and that this kiss they were sharing right now was the start of something so much more.   
Trini had always loved nature and boy did it feel so fitting that their first time together was under the stars. They shared many kisses that night but none like that kiss before they cemented how they felt about each other, you couldn’t replicate it- no kiss would be filled with that much anticipation and nervousness but that was their perfect moment and you couldn’t take it away from them.


	3. So I can kiss you anytime I want

Jason had been the one to call them out on it, honestly neither Kim or Trini had ever heard such words from his mouth before. Sure Jason wasn’t a prude but he was pretty private and polite about explicit topics, leaving it to Zack to let his mouth run away. They’d been training and honestly both Kim and Trini were at that stage of their relationship where they could not keep their hands off each other. Every stolen moment was spent kissing, making out or having sex and it meant they were both pretty pent up most of the time. They were sparring together, God knows why Jason thought that was a good idea but they were, Kim couldn’t help but admire the way her girlfriend had looked. Kim thought that Trini’s body was sinful, someone so petite and small and yet she had curves in all the right places and God was she toned. Trini is a better fighter than Kim, Kim knows it but they all know that nobody can match Trini for her physical strength and endurance and somehow Kim didn’t mind every time she was pinned to the ground by a move that got the upper hand of her. If truth be told Trini enjoyed Kim being submissive at times, enjoyed watching her squirm underneath her, so focused on each other and trying to beat one another they completely disregarded the other prying eyes.  
“Will you two stop eyefucking?” Jason had bellowed across the Pitt causing Trini to unhand her grip on top of Kim and get up pulling Kim up with her. Trini couldn’t help but smirk, Kim was clearly flustered but Jason had returned Trini’s smirk and Zack was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Billy had chosen to ignore the altercation opting to make conversation with alpha-5.  
“Sorry boss” Trini had smiled mischievously causing Jason to ruffle her hair and pull Zack up to spar with him.  
“So who won?” Trini had asked grinning  
“We’ll call it a draw” Jason had responded which made Trini grumble and sit down to watch folding her arms.  
Trini had felt Kim’s eyes on her the entire time they spectated Jason and Zack fighting, Trini glanced at Kim and had admired they way her waves framed her jawline, how her dark eyes seemed to be lost in thought, the way her lean body was outlined and a little exposed. It was too hot in the Pitt and both of them had thought about was getting out of there, there was tension between them that only they knew how to resolve.  
It had been at the end of training and Jason, Billy and Zack had announced they were heading to Billy’s house to play video games, Kim had passed as she literally couldn’t think of any worse and Trini had passed saying she was going home to go play soccer with her brothers. The boys had left sharing knowing glances between each other that something was going on between them but hadn’t wished to get involved other than Jason’s outburst. They had sat opposite each other not speaking for a while until Trini had got up to leave, Kim had stood up to block the exit when Trini had pushed her up against the Pitt walls to roughly kiss her. There were no slow movements in this kiss it was all nips and tongue and fast movement to the point were Kim had felt dizzy, as soon as Trini’s mouth had gently attached itself to her neck it was as if all the tension was accumulating in this moment.  
Neither of them uttered a word the entire time except Trini had maybe mumbled something about ‘not letting Kim win and how she always likes to win’.  
Kim had grabbed Trini’s ass, lifting her and wrapping her legs around her waist and pushed them both forward so that she now had Trini pinned up against the wall. Trini’s smirk was aggravating and it made Kim kiss harder, Bite harder and touch more aggressively. Neither were too sure they were breathing anymore and the hair pulling was to send them both over the edge. Kim knew she had to have Trini right there, to look at Trini normally and Kim would always say she wanted to make love to Trini but something about Trini that wound Kim into a frenzy. Trini knew how to push her buttons and it drove her insane, Kim had felt in this moment that the urge to fuck her girlfriend was long overdue. Needless to say nearly getting caught by their fellow rangers having sweaty, messy sex in the Pitt only made it more thrilling for Kim. Billy had forgotten his rucksack and they heard the voices whilst they were in a completely un-innocent position. Keeping their lips on each other to keep quiet whilst they waited for the voices to fade was the single most exciting moment of both Trini and Kim’s life.  
None of the boys mentioned the bruised lips and various hickeys the next time they were all together and for Kim, Trini’s smirk never stopped having that appeal. Zack had jokingly described them as animals, the boys continually teasing them for their obvious sexual chemistry. Billy of course never said anything he never does but he loves them and always declares how much he loves them together. Jason teases a little more in a ‘don’t mess around in my training sessions’ kind of tone and honestly the girls thinks it’s endearing. Kim found Trini frustrating a lot more after this particular incident and Trini was happy to continue pressing her buttons, like an addictive game they couldn’t stop playing.


	4. Perhaps it is our imperfections that make us so perfect for one another

If truth be told even though Trini was feisty and most definitely the most powerful ranger in battle she hated confrontation. Kim had never denied she could be a hot headed mess, fuelled by her impulsiveness, prone to jealously and consistently running on adrenaline. Trini was always there to hold Kim back when she lost control, Zack and Kim argued a lot both of a similar temperament, Kim sometimes argued with Jason when she didn’t agree on his leadership skills. Trini and Kim? they never fought, except the one time they did. Trini knows she protective, there’s not a ranger she wouldn’t die for but most of all she would give everything to keep Kimberly safe. Kim had done something stupid, Zack, Jason and Trini had been hanging out, Billy was doing his own thing and Kim had driven to join her parents for a couple of days on their trip away. Kim had been out walking to Krispy Kreme so she could bring donuts to Trini, Kim’s fighting instinct kicked in when she heard screaming from across the street. The store opposite was under siege from armed robbers and Kim couldn’t help herself but fight , she took on 2 large men who were armed, she fought the urge to morph but the 2 men were taken aback by her insane, inhuman strength. They got away with nothing but one of them had managed to wound Kimberly before they escaped. Kim had crouched down on the floor in pain before she realised she had been bleeding heavily, the store owners had called an ambulance and Kim had managed to call Trini. Trini and Jason had ran to the scene using their ranger strength because they knew Zordon would understand. Zack had raced to get Billy and inform Kim’s parents what had happened. Jason had looked disappointed in Kim that she had been reckless and tried to get in the middle of a civilian altercation. He called her stupid and reckless and Kim with all the energy she had called him heartless and a coward. Trini had embraced Kim of course but she had a look in her eyes that Kim only knew as disappointment and fear. Kim had looked at Trini to defend her to Jason but she couldn’t  
“ I can’t defend you Kim, what you did was dangerous and careless, we could of lost you” she had whimpered a tinge of Trini’s old snark in her voice.  
“You are both cowards please don’t tell me you wouldn’t of done the same?, I saved those people” Kim had shouted because obviously Kimberly Hart would still have energy to shout after being stabbed in the stomach.  
“Kimberly you used your ranger strength in front of civilians without morphing, do you know how dangerous that is? Why didn’t you call us for backup? You got hurt and now you are already healing, how are we supposed to explain that?” Jason had said to her a rare hurt and angry tone to his voice and honestly that hurt Kim a little. Kim had failed to see either of their points of view and it didn’t help when she was rallied up by Zack who agreed he would of done the same as Kim, this caused a fight between Zack and Trini- something nobody had ever witnessed. Kim was discharged later on that evening, doctors were baffled and Kim had just been left with a scar, Jason managed to invent something to fob the doctors off about Kim’s miraculous healing. Jason had said his goodbyes to Kimberly and Trini, satisfied with the fact Trini was going to taken care of her as her parents hadn’t quite made it back from where they were.  
It was tense so very tense, Trini had her defences up and Kim had an air of spitefulness about her that was infuriating and hurtful.  
“Don’t ever be stupid again Kimberly” Trini had snapped when they reached her house  
“I’m a lot of things Trini but I am not stupid “ Kim had barked back  
“What you did could of been fatal, they were humans Kim what if you had really hurt them, then you would of been the one in a jail cell and not only that you were stabbed Kim!” Trini had been worked up and Kim had never seen her like this, if they weren’t fighting Kim would of been in awe seeing her so riled up and passionate but in that moment Kim was awash with arrogance and denial.  
“I don’t need this from you, I expect this from Jason I really do but from you? I need you and you are more interested in telling me what I’ve done is wrong” Kim had been petulant and Trini was done  
“Kim I’m done with this conversation, yes what you did saved those people but honestly the way you did what you did was the dumbest thing” Trini had began walking away and she had heard Kim scoff behind her.  
“Don’t walk away from me Trini” Kim had hurled towards her as she went to exit the Hart household.  
Trini had felt a strong hand grip her wrist, pulling her back , Trini had turned around to face Kim and looked her dead in the eyes  
“Don’t leave” Kim had said sharply  
“Kim I can’t be around you when you don’t understand what you put us through what you put me through”  
“I did what I had to do Trini and I’d do it again but that’s who I am and I’m not going to apologise for it” and in that moment Trini had softened, her resolve breaking.  
“You are an idiot Kimberly Hart but I admire what you did even if it was reckless but the truth is the thought of losing you is the worst thing I can think of and you scared me, you are impulsive and passionate and I can’t keep up with you but I love you”.  
Both Kim and Trini had cried a little and before Kim could even comprehend she felt herself being tugged forwards and down and Trini’s lips kissing her own. It was a soft kiss but with a roughness that Kim knew was Trini’s last remaining bits of anger. Kim could feel their tears on her cheeks and could feel the faint lines of Trini’s frowning forehead on her own. The kiss said so much, that Kim knew she had been stupid and that Trini was only frightened of losing her, Kim would also admit in this moment that she knew that nobody else in her life would ever compare to trini. Trini would have said she knew Kim was that special person, the one you imagine yourself with forever. Trini reaching under Kim’s t shirt to touch Kim’s new scar only cemented this feeling, the kiss ended with soft brushes against each other’s lips just enough to let each other know they were still kissing.


	5. We loved with a love that was more than love

Trini would have said it was the first time she had said ‘I love you’ that she felt like it was going to be forever, Kim would say it was from the first time she had laid eyes on Trini- but Kimberly was dramatic and romantic. It had been Zack who had causally joked they were so in love that it made him feel sick, Billy had said that seeing the two of them so in love had helped him to understand affection and emotions better, Jason could feel their love for each other and it made it him feel content that two people could be that in love. They had spent the morning in bed, bodies intertwined after spending the evening doing unmentionable things. Kim had woken up first and had not even allowed her girlfriend to sleep in, because if Kimberly Hart is awake then so should everyone else be. She deliberately breathed hotly into Trini’s ear and had kissed her jawline and her neck and then small lingering kisses down her back. Trini had stirred, groaned and muffled something along the lines of  
‘I know what you are doing’  
But Kim hadn’t really been listening , Kim was insatiable and was determined to find her girlfriends lips. Kim had cupped Trini’s face, tugged Trini’s plump bottom lip in between her teeth, slowly explored Trini’s mouth with her tongue until Trini finally gave in and let Kim pin her arms above her head. It had felt new, the sensations they both felt- explosive and it fell between the lines of making love and fucking and honestly it was everything. Kim was always relentless, she may allow Trini to beat her in combat but in bed Kim always had the upper hand. It had been a joke amongst their friends that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other but neither of them were ashamed, Trini enjoyed making Kim feel good she said it made her feel like ‘an outer body experience’. Kim liked to make Trini feel loved and excepted but also Kim loved to be able to use her dominant side to make someone feel so good. So yeah maybe it was a joke to their friends but why be ashamed of something so good and so right. Kim had made sure that no part of their lips were left untouched with their kisses, every kiss filled with warmth and tenderness. Kim’s kisses had also meant something else, that she wanted Trini so much and not in a right now kind of way but a forever kind of way. Kim had looked at Trini and had chuckled, stroking a finger across Trini’s swollen lips, admiring her Work. Trini had tucked a strand of Kim’s hair behind her ear so she could see the beauty mark near her lips, she had kissed it gently and honestly Kim had been gone in that moment.  
She had grabbed Trini’s hair and neck and pushed their lips together, both had bitten each other’s bottom lips and had softly stroked each other’s tongues , taking in every part of each other’s mouths. Pulling apart from the kiss was honestly one of the hardest things they both have ever had to do, Trini had sighed and wrapped her body around Kim’s and Kim had welcomed her by holding her close.  
“Don’t ever leave” Kim had said quietly  
“This isn’t a goodbye” Trini had said curiously with a smile  
“You aren’t going anywhere” Kim had chuckled pulling Trini impossibly close  
“I have to go to work” Trini had wailed  
“No you aren’t” Kim had said mischievously picking up Trini’s phone and calling the store where Trini was working.  
Trini shook her head in disbelief and a huge smile on her face  
“I can’t believe you just did that” she had shook her head grabbing Kim for another complete body hug.  
“I don’t ever want you to leave” Kim had pouted but with a complete heartfelt manner  
“I’ll be here forever if you want” Trini shrugged into Kim’s body  
“I want” Kim had replied with a kiss to her temple  
“I like forever” Trini mumbled now overwhelmed with the urge to sleep  
“I like forever too” Kim had replied knowing Trini was probably asleep but could feel what she had said.  
That moment had been small but they both knew that from then on, nothing could break them and that everyday would be filled with love, joy, laughter, danger, excitement, passion and that it would all be together as Kimberly and Trini and it was going to be forever.


End file.
